Wishing For You
by SailorPinkFoil
Summary: Hitomi wishes herself back to Gaea a year later, prepared to leave her old life behind to be with Van. I know, not an original concept, this is meant to be fluff Warning: Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters. Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not mine,
1. The Wish

Premise: Hitomi wishes herself back to Gaea a year later, prepared to leave her old life behind to be with Van. (I know, not an original concept, this is meant to be fluff )

Warning: Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters wink

Chapter 1: The Wish

Hitomi closed her eyes briefly as she walked home, feeling the cool breeze gently lift up her hair. It was autumn and the weather was changing slowly. It wasn't too cold yet, but the cool winds reminded her of Gaea. It was about a year ago that she came back to her old life, and about six months ago that she realized this isn't what she wanted. Ever since she left it felt like her life was lacking some important element that no matter how hard she tried to fill it, the void remained.

As she closed her eyes she remembered Van's scent, a warm field. Nothing like the air of downtown Tokyo. But the winds always reminded her of flying atop Escaflowne with Van, clutching his shirt tightly as they twirled in the sky. She sighed and opened her eyes again. She was almost home.

She remembered again the feeling of Van holding her, flying her to safety. She remembered his warm smile, a rare sight but well worth it. She shook her head. THIS was why she tried to fill her schedule. Free time to think always turned into daydreams about Van and Gaea. She wondered if Van missed her at all. She knew he was busy with the reconstruction of Fanelia, but she always carried hope in her heart that he loved her and missed her as much as she missed him.

Suddenly, just as she was about to step inside her house, a single white feather drifted idly in front of her. She froze, watching it fall until it softly hit the ground. Just as she leaned down to pick it up, her eyes ablaze with hope, she noticed that feathers were falling all around her. She reached out to catch one and the instant she touched it her mind flashed with an image of Van wearing her pendant and calling out to her. In shock, she let go of it and the vision faded. Tentatively she reached out for another feather. Instantly her mind flashed with images of Van sitting alone in his room staring out the window.

_What is going on?_ Hitomi wondered.

A single tear fell down her cheek as suppressed emotions for Van came flooding back. She reached out for one more feather and sure enough, the second she touched it she saw Van smile and she knew it was for her. It was too much and her knees gave out as she fell to the ground silently crying.

_I miss you so much Van…I love you. _She sniffed and opened her eyes.In a barely audible whisper, Hitomi choked out, "I wish I were in Gaea—"

No sooner had she spoken than the wind gushed in around her sending the feathers into a whirlpool around her. She barely had time to register what was going on before all she could see was white and before she knew it she was tumbled onto what felt like soft, tall grass.

She opened her eyes and gasped, unable to believe what had just happened. She looked around and saw that she was on the top of a small hill, overlooking the surrounding area. She knew she was in Gaea. Just to be sure she looked overhead and saw the Mystic Moon hanging in the afternoon sky.

After a few minutes of taking in her surroundings she realized she needed to get her bearings. She concentrated on Van and willed herself to find the direction he was in. Almost instantly she knew and took off running. She didn't know how far away she was but she didn't care. Now that she was in the same world as her beloved nothing else mattered. She felt giddy, her eagerness fueling her strides across the vast fields.

The next few hours were a blur for Hitomi. She knew she was running to Van and she knew she had to stop to catch her breath every now and then, but she was solely focused on getting to Fanelia. By the time the sky began to turn purple, she could see the top of a castle in the distance and knew it was Fanelia. Although by the looks of the topography it would take her few more hours to get there and she was getting tired. She had stopped running awhile back and now walked cautiously, not too worried for she knew the outskirts of Fanelia were only inhabited by protective dragons.

Suddenly she stepped into a clearing and felt her heart catch in her throat. Not only did she see the deactivated Escaflowne, but she saw Folken's grave. She slowly walked over to the spot where she had last seen Van, where they had hugged and she had never wanted to let go. But all too soon she had been whisked away back to Earth.

She then walked over to Escaflowne and sat down underneath its massive body. She felt safe here and decided that she would sleep here until morning. Her body could not move anymore without wincing so she carefully laid down and fell asleep thinking of Van.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Hitomi tossed and turned as she had a rather unpleasant dream. In her dream, she went up to the castle and asked to see Van. He had come out immediately, only to ask why she was here and if they were in danger. When she explained that she had come back to be with him he gave her an awkward and confused look. She had felt mortified and ran away. _Stupid Hitomi, of course he doesn't see you that way._

She winced in her sleep as she tried to run away from the doubt that was taking root in her mind and spreading to her heart. A single tear escaped her eye and was brushed away by a finger. Upon the contact, Hitomi began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw bright sunlight pouring all around her. Once her eyes adjusted she was met with sweet reddish-brown eyes watching her intently.

Hitomi blinked a few times, pushing a few more tears down her face. She recognized Van but was frozen. Her mind was still plagued by doubt and her sleepy mind had no idea what to do. So she just stared at him. He watched her and wiped away another stray tear. But this time, he let his hand linger near her cheek, cupping her face so she was looking directly at him.

"Hitomi…"

All of Hitomi's doubt melted away instantly at the wealth of emotion Van put in saying her name.

She sat up and lunged foreword, wrapping her arms around his neck, more tears falling from her eyes but this time from happiness. "Van…oh Van…" she managed to choke out.

Van was caught a little off guard but wrapped his lean, muscular arms around her, holding her to him. She continued to cry, all her bottled up emotions pouring out in a steady stream. Briefly Hitomi realized she must have repressed a lot of her feelings because she was overwhelmed with relief and happiness just being in his arms and hearing him say her name with just as much emotion behind it.

Van held her tightly and ran his hands up and down her back in a loving manner, trying to soothe her. Eventually one hand came to rest in her hair, gently stroking it. His other hand made its home in the small of her back, holding her firmly to him. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his unique scent, wild and clean like the breezes in a field. She moved one hand down slightly to his back and shoulders and realized that he had grown a lot in the last year. His shoulders were broader and his muscles were more toned.

Eventually she quieted and for a moment neither of them knew what to do next. Van ventured whispering in her ear, "I missed you Hitomi…"

Hitomi pulled back slightly, enough so that she could reply in his ear, "I missed you too."

Just as Van was about to say something, Hitomi's stomach growled rather loudly. Hitomi was embarrassed to say the least and blushed. This wasn't exactly how she expected her reunion with Van to go. Van paused then chuckled and pulled Hitomi back to look at her.

"Why don't we get some breakfast Hitomi? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." With that he smiled genuinely at her and winked. She blushed even more but allowed herself to be pulled up by him. She took one last look at Escaflowne before turning to Van. Van looked as though he was considering something and in the end decided to go with whatever it was. He grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her to him. He whispered in her ear, "Hold on to me." She did as she was told and as soon as she had locked her arms around his neck she heard the ripping of fabric and saw Van's beautiful, snow-white wings emerge. Once again she was surrounded by feathers. She watched as the ground leave them as they soared up over the forest.

Hitomi was overjoyed. She knew how Van felt about his wings and knew what it meant for him to do this for her. She looked up at him, feeling his strong, steady heartbeat next to her ear. "Van…your wings are beautiful."

He didn't reply but she could see him smile and knew that he understood her.

All too soon they touched down on one of the balconies of the castle. Hitomi noticed how most of the castle had been rebuilt over the past year. Once he was sure she had her footing, Van stepped back from Hitomi and retracted his wings. Van then did something that surprised Hitomi very much. He lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it. Hitomi blushed even deeper, stealing glances at his muscled, scarred chest and abdomen. He had certainly grown since she last saw him. Van noticed her blushing and smiled to himself.

"Well, there goes another shirt," he chided. He gestured at the ripped fabric on the back. Hitomi was still taking in his appearance and managed a half-interested response.

Van decided he would have more fun with this later but for now they should get some food. Van stepped past Hitomi into the castle pulling arm for her to follow. Once inside, he let go and walked over to a large, ornate wardrobe. He opened a drawer and pulled out a similar tunic to the one he had been wearing earlier. He slipped it over his head and put it on, inadvertently flexing his tricep, chest and back muscles. Hitomi continued to blush not only at that but at how intimate it felt to watch Van change his shirt.

_Snap out of it Hitomi_ she told herself mentally. She looked around the room and concluded that this must be Van's room. Everything in the room had an air of the best but simple. There was a large bed to her left with more pillows than she could count. There was a nightstand and a large rug with the Fanalian crest on it. She refocused just as Van turned to her to lead her down the stairs to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I forgot to mention this on the first chapter but please send some feedback. It doesn't have to be good, I just want to know if anyone is reading it.


	3. The Confession

Chapter 3: The Confession

Hitomi followed Van down the elegant staircase and watched as Van nodded his greetings to all the people they passed by. All had curious looks for Hitomi, dressed in her Earth clothes, but said nothing to the King. Finally they got down to the dining room and Van pulled out a chair for Hitomi. Hitomi smiled as she realized how his gruffness had softened in the past year and how his manners had improved. She sat down and he followed.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds in which Hitomi wondered how long they would have to wait for food to be prepared and even how the chefs would know that they were waiting. Just as she was about to voice this concern she saw the double-doors to her left open wide with servants carrying plates of food. She was surprised to say the least but happy that she would be able to eat.

The servant set down a large plate with some type of breakfast food on it (Hitomi wasn't sure what it was but she didn't care much). She looked to Van who had been staring at her with a small smile and a content look on his face. She was taken aback but smiled in return as he gestured for them to begin eating. She watched Van out of the corner of her eye and began eating. Once the servants had left the room she looked up at him directly. He noticed and began the conversation that Hitomi knew was coming.

"Hitomi…" Van wasn't sure where to begin. Why did she come back? When? How long did she plan to stay? The more the questions rushed through his head the more he didn't know where to begin. He was afraid of what answers she might have.

She looked up, waiting for him to continue.

He tried again. "Hitomi…why have you come back to Gaea?" He looked straight at her and Hitomi saw in his sweet mahogany eyes just how worried he was.

She looked down and blushed, a little embarrassed. Slowly, she began.

"Well Van…I came back for you." Van froze, his utensil halfway raised to his mouth as his mind tried to process what she had said. Did that mean she was going to stay with him? Or did it mean his life was in danger and she came back to save him?

Van still couldn't allow himself to believe in the possibility that she came back to be with him. He needed to be sure, he needed to hear her say it.

Meanwhile Hitomi was a little worried at his lack of reaction to her words. She could see the wheels turning in his head but couldn't figure out what was perplexing him.

Hitomi was becoming more anxious with every passing second. She absently moved some food around on her plate. She decided that whatever he was thinking, she needed to say her true feelings, no matter what his reaction would be. She summoned up as much courage as she could and said more forcefully. "Van – "

His head snapped up. Her voice sounded very "down to business." He gave her his full attention.

"Van I came back because I love you." Her courage started to dwindle and she couldn't meet his eyes. Her words quickened. "My life on Earth has felt so meaningless, I spend all my time regretting leaving Gaea. I…I want to stay here with you…" The last part was said in a whisper but Van was sure of what he heard.

Hitomi was looking down, her face now very pink from her apprehension and her emotional outburst.

Van smiled. He felt so happy, giddy even. He stood up and Hitomi couldn't bear to look up. She had thought she saw love in his eyes earlier but maybe she was wrong. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling out. The doubt from earlier returned.

Van moved swiftly over to where she sat and kneeled down. He looked up at her and realized for the first time that they had both been afraid of the same thing. But it was Hitomi who risked everything to tell him how she felt. Now he felt like the happiest person in the world but she was still teetering in uncertainty. She needed to hear his feelings, needed to know her feelings were not rejected. They were embraced.

Van gently lifted Hitomi's chin up until she was face to face with him. Slowly she opened her eyes, curious at Van's actions. Van took one of her hands in his and the other smoothed her golden hair out of her eyes.

"Hitomi…I love you too. I—"

He was cut short by her explosion out of the chair and into his arms. Despite his combat training and war experience, he was knocked out of his kneeling stance and onto the floor on his back. Hitomi might have been able to save herself but she didn't care. _He loves me…_ That was all that she could think about.

Hitomi lifted her head up to look into his handsome face, his hair mussed from their tumble. He looked so adorable. She smiled at him and laughed, hardly able to contain her happiness. Van smiled back and laughed with her. Soon, their laughter died down and Van reached up to cup her cheek. Hitomi's smile faded into apprehension as she realized what was about to happen.

Van closed the final distance between their faces gently brushed his lips over hers. Van could feel her apprehension melt away instantly and took it as a good sign. He moved his fingers up into her soft, golden hair and held her in place. His other hand wound around her back. Hitomi still had her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel the heat from his lean, muscular form underneath her and it excited her even more. She felt like she could be here forever and it would be heaven. After a moment, Hitomi felt more brave and slid her tongue over his lips. Van gasped in surprise. He didn't know what he expected Hitomi to do but it wasn't that. Everywhere she touched him it tingled and radiated warmth. He wondered if it felt the same for her.

Van opened his mouth against hers and mimicked her earlier motion. He ran his tongue along her lips and then twined it with hers. Hitomi couldn't suppress a moan and Van pulled her more tightly to him, loving the feeling of her small, soft body on top of him.

They both broke the kiss for air and stared at each other. Neither of them had expected their first kiss to go that far. The air around them seemed thick with emotion eventually Van broke the silence.

"Hitomi…as much as I like you where you are, I think we should get up." Hitomi's gaze seemed to refocus when he spoke and she began to get up. Van grabbed her arm to halt her motion and she turned to look at his face. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it. He kissed her once more, briefly as if to reassure her and they both returned to the table. The atmosphere had lightened significantly.

Hitomi felt all her stress and worries lift as she ate with the man she loved. She knew finally she was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Is Hitomi too unsure of herself? Is Van not gruff enough? What will happen? Even I'm not sure, lol, but please review.


	4. The Misunderstanding

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! When I went to bed the night I posted it I had 0 reviews and by the time I woke up I had 3. I was so happy, it made my day. Since this is my first fanfiction (unless you count when I was 12) it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Misunderstanding

Hitomi and Van continued eating discussing how their lives had changed since they last saw each other. Van told Hitomi about the rebuilding of Fanalia, their relations with the neighboring countries and general information about everyone she had met during her previous visit. Hitomi, on the other hand, was more interested in listening to Van than telling him about her life. Her life away from him had been miserable, nothing seriously bad had happened, but she had definitely been depressed. Van noticed she wasn't very foreword with the information about her life but decided to let it go for now. He was simply happy that she was back.

As they talked more, it increasingly bothered him that when she talked about the Mystic Moon she looked so sad. For a second he wondered if she was already regretting being here but he soon realized that she really didn't like it there. She had even said that it wasn't her "home." More than anything right then he wanted to show her how much he loved her and make her feel like this was her home. He made a silent promise to himself as he pushed his empty plate back that today was going to be the best day of Hitomi's life.

As they left the dining area, Hitomi noticed that Van had almost a smug expression on his face. She looked up incredulously at him and asked, "What? What are you smiling about?"

Van tried to feign innocence but was failing miserably. "I'm just happy you're back, that's all."

Hitomi wasn't buying it. She knew he was happy to have her back but there was something else going on in that handsome head of his. She decided to let it go for now and followed him out of the hall.

Hitomi let out an audible gasp of surprise when all of a sudden Van grabbed her hand and held it in his. She looked up at him and smiled to see that he had a faint blush on his cheeks. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but kept walking towards wherever he was taking her. At the moment Hitomi didn't care. She just smiled to herself and continued, squeezing his hand and watching his blush deepen as he squeezed back.

He led her into the main hall and then up a flight of stairs to a long hallway. Hitomi glanced into one of the doors that they passed and saw that it was a bedroom. Now it was her turn to blush as she realized the situation she was in. They were alone, Van was eagerly taking her somewhere and all of the doors she passed led to bedrooms. She felt herself turn bright red and slowed her pace a little trying to think. She felt excited but scared too. This wasn't how she pictured it happening…although she guessed it made sense as Van wasn't a man of many words.

Van noticed that she wasn't keeping up with his speed and slowed his walk to a more casual pace. However, when he glanced back at her he was taken aback. She looked as red as his shirt and was smiling in an excited but apprehensive way. He smiled back at her, still confused but didn't have time to say anything because they had reached their destination. He stopped and turned to her in front of a set of closed double doors. Hitomi was fidgeting furiously. Van still didn't understand her weird behavior and continued. He opened the door and started to walk in.

Hitomi was momentarily frozen. Was she going to let this happen? Her feet still firmly rooted to the floor she thought a moment. Sure she loved him but this was happening a bit fast.

"Hitomi…" Van tugged at her arm. He squeezed her fingers gently. He was getting concerned now. What was bothering her? Was she having a vision?

He tried again. "Hitomi…" He tugged harder and all of a sudden she came out of her daze and began to fall forward. Van caught her and pulled her through the doors with him.

"Hitomi are you okay?" He put a concerned hand on her forehead and then let it slide down to her cheek, letting his fingers linger there.

Hitomi felt like she was going to faint. She was sure that all the blood in her body was in her head. She managed a nod. Just as she had thought, this was a bed room, and an elegant one at that. It had a huge bed, similar to the one she saw in Van's room earlier and a long chest of drawers off to the side with a large ornate mirror on top. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a balcony hidden by two large silky curtains. She couldn't help it any longer and swooned.

Van decided something needed to be said and since she wasn't volunteering he would step in.

"Hitomi, this is your room." He watched her reaction and noticed she looked taken aback. He continued.

"I had the servants bring up that bag that you had earlier. And we'll have the palace seamstresses make you some clothes later."

Hitomi felt stupid. Although she had to admitthat part of her was disappointed.Her cheek had began to tingle where hisfingers were and she shivered slightly when he pulled away.

Hedropped his handto the small of her back and steered her towards the balcony. He pulled back the curtains and she could see the breath-taking view through the glass doors.

"Van…this is amazing. Thank you."

Van blushed slightly and continued. How could he tell her that this was not even a fraction of what he wanted to give her? He smiled and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Hitomi…there's one more thing I want to show you."

He pulled her off to the other side of the room to a door. He looked away as he spoke.

"This door…leads to my room. If you're uncomfortable with that I can lock it or give you another room or…" He knew he was rambling but couldn't seem to stop it. His couldn't seem to retain his "kingly demeanor" with Hitomi around.

Hitomi smiled. She put a finger to his lips and he quieted instantly and looked down at her. She brought her head up so her cheek brushed his.

"Thank you Van," she whispered in his ear. Now it was Van's turn to look like a tomato and feel weak in the knees. Hitomi pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It still felt strange not only to be back in Gaea but to be this familiar with Van. She loved every moment of it though.

With that said, Van turned to leave. "I have some things to take care of Hitomi, but I want you to have dinner with me tonight." His eyes were shining and Hitomi smiled back at him.

Hitomi nodded as he left and closed the door behind him. Not more than a few seconds after Van left, three round-faced women pushed their way into Hitomi's room and began measuring her for clothes. Hitomi didn't get a chance to wonder what it was that Van had to do that was more important than seeing her. She spent the next few hours being measured, picking out material, and debating the different styles of clothing with the women. By the time the sun was setting Hitomi had one gown actually completed (which amazed her because the women didn't have sewing machines). Her gown was simple but elegant (and low cut) and was made from shimmering dark green material to compliment her eyes. She stood in front of the full length mirror and turned around as the women made last minute adjustments.

"Well if I do say so myself, you look lovely dear," one of the women said.

"Thank you," Hitomi replied, "But I really should be thanking you guys."

"Think nothing of it, it's our job."

The clock in the corner rang for what was equivalent to 6:00 PM.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. We'll be back tomorrow to continue with the other dresses."

Hitomi thanked them and much to their chagrin, helped them pick up all the sewing material strewn about the room. They left and Hitomi looked herself over one more time in the mirror. She looked like a princess. Her hair was clipped back in two small barrettes that were studded with jewels and she had a few wisps of hair falling over her face. She adjusted her dress one more time (she had filled out a little more than she cared to admit and tried in vain to pull the fabric up higher). She gave her hair one final fluff and left for the dining hall, not having any idea of what Van had planned for this evening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I don't know why but this chapter was hard for me to write so I forced myself to write SOMETHING just to get past it to the good stuff wink Now the stage is set for a romantic evening...and after of course


End file.
